Doente
by VampireMoonS
Summary: Cuidar de pessoas é dificil, vem a decepção de um caso não resolvido, e extresse por um em andamento, mas coisas podem acontecer, porque uma pessoa costuma ficar frequentimente doente. UA. Ichiruki. T por insinuação e palavriados.


Nome: Doente

Autora : Me *-*

Disclaimer : Bleach não me pertence, e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

Gênero: Romance/Drama

Capítulos : Indisponivel.

Classificação: Aconselhável para maiores de 10 anos, pois contém palavras chulas, mas não me responsabilizo pelos leitores.

* * *

**Começo do tudo.**

_"Não vai dar certo, definitivamente não vai dar"_

Com um pensamento voando, andando a baixinha se foi em direção a porta de madeira, no qual havia desenhos desconhecidos na porta, como uma coisa bem antiga, puxando a porta para abri-la, soltou e deixou-a bater com força na parede, o que provocou um imenso barulho, e uma pequena marquinha na parede.

_"Droga, porque eu tenho que lidar com isso?"_

Parou de andar, olhado a sua volta, estava numa sala completamente branca, com algumas macas com pequenas cortinas as envolvendo, viu então lá, uma garotinha, gemendo, pelo que parecia uma dor insuportável. Decidiu cuidar dela, afinal, seu chefe a obrigara a ficar até tarde, e era isso, obedecia ou rua, mas o que Rukia faria? Sem a sua preciosa novela das 18H não conseguia viver uma rotina normal. A morena suspirou cansada e se dirigiu aquela maca, vendo ao lado da menina, outra criança, junto com dois homens, incrivelmente altos.

"_Merda, não acredito nisso."_

- Olá, qual o problema de... - Não completou a frase antes de pegar a pequena prancheta em cima do criado mudo, igualmente branco, caramba, tudo muito neutro. – Yuzu?

- Minha filha esta com dores de cabeças quase sempre, desmaiou hoje, mal estar, fraqueza, diarréia sanguinolenta entre outros, não sei mais o que fazer, ela está pálida. – O homem mais velho falou, desesperado, aquela menina, devia ser importante.

_ "Porque uma criança é tão importante?"_

- Falta de ar também? – Rukia perguntou pensativa, talvez estivesse se enganando.

- Sempre, ela quase morre disso, ajudamos esses dias, mas a ultima trouxemos ela pra cá, porque se continuasse, morreria de verdade. – Um cara de cabelos laranja falou.

_ "Deve ter uns vinte e um anos, fica pintando o cabelo, ridículo."_

- Bom, pelo que parecem, os sintomas são de Esquistossomose, é uma doença causada por parasitas, do gênero Schistosoma, um dos sintomas é a Linfadenopatia, que nada mais é que o crescimento dos gânglios linfáticos, eu gostaria que me deixassem interná-la. – Ela disse com o olhar um tanto sério, se não resolvessem isso,a menina morreria, e ela não queria isso. – Ela deve ter tomado água contaminada, mas não se preocupem, ficara bem.

- Internada imediatamente. – O moreno falou.

**OoO**

_"Passarei mais um tempo aqui nessa clinica, tedioso."_

Rukia andava até o consultório numero um , atender outro paciente idiota, com dores idiotas, após ter tentado coisas idiotas, mas aquele caso, conseguia passar de idiota. - Um caso de soluço, que você não consegue parar, deixe-me ver uma coisa.

– Então ela, agora sentada, pegou a prancheta, observando e arregalando levemente os olhos violeta. – Tentou de tudo mesmo, ficar de cabeça pra baixo, corta uma pequena parte da garganta, socar o próprio peito, bater no rosto... – Parou e olhou para o homem gordo de casaco a sua frente. – Bateu no rosto?

- Sim, mas não melhorou. – Ele disse meio decepcionado.

- Bateu com a mão aberta ou com a mão fechada.

_"Talvez."_

- Aberta.

- Mostre-me como fez, por favor. – Ela sorriu gentilmente, e logo depois viu o homem dar um tapa bem forte na própria cara. – Desculpe pode repetir, eu olhei para o meu chefe e acabei não vendo. – O homem de terno entrou, no exato momento em que o paciente se bateu.

- Está tudo bem? – Possuía cabelos pretos médio, com o olhar penetrante e frio, descrição de Byakuya.

- Ele está bem, só com uns soluços, mas o que deseja comigo, _chefe_? - Ela usou extrema ironia na palavra, com um sorriso sarcástico cruzando as pequenas e bonitas pernas.

- Preciso falar com você em particular Senhorita Wakigawa.

- Tente beber três goles de água só de uma vez, vai ajudá-lo, boa sorte no próximo "tudo" que você tentar. – E então saiu, sendo seguida pelo homem atrás.

- Aquela paciente, eu quero que se dedique totalmente a ela agora. – Disse ele com um olhar neutro e a voz grave.

- Porque isso Kuchiki? – Levantou as sobrancelhas estanhando a preocupação do chefe.

- Porque exatamente a vinte e sete minutos ela teve um problema respiratório, precisaram entubala pra respirar, mas parece que ela não conseguiu se manter muito acordada. – Ele explicou, já seguindo o seu próprio caminho.

- O que quer dizer com isso Byakuya? – Ela perguntou puxando o braço dele, o encarando suspeita.

- Quero dizer que, por um simples acaso, a menina está em coma, Kuchiki, melhor cuidar dela, não quero me responsabilizar por erros seus. – Ele falou virando as coisas e seguindo ao escritório, enquanto a mulher apenas olhou pro nada, estática.

_ "Não pode ser verdade."_

_

* * *

_

Por favor não me batam, não me estrangulem, não me forcem a me matar..  
Sei que ta um coco em forma de fanfic, mas eu acho que ficou um POUQUINHO legalzinha, e no inicio da fic, não vai haver Ichiruki em romance.  
Meio que lá pro meio, ou ate um pouco antes, pode rolar um pouco de ódio e confiança, mas amor pode esperar um pouco.  
Vai rolar um lance de desejo, beijos e uma pequena incinuação, futuramente, de sexo :3'

Obrigada minna.

Reviews ? *-*


End file.
